1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a continuation-in-part of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,098 and generally pertains to locking systems for securing vehicles such as bicyles, motor scooters, and the like, to stationary structures, in order to prevent theft when the vehicles are left unattended by the rider.
In particular, the invention pertains to tubular or chamber storageable flexible cable-type locking systems for securing bicycles, motor scooters, and like vehicles, to stationary structures, in order to prevent theft of the vehicle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Older types of locks for securing bicycles have been padlocks which have an elongated clasp which interlocks the spokes of the bicycle wheel with portions of the frame of bicycle, however, this type of locking system could not deter theft from one who is disposed to lifting the bicycle into a vehicle to carry it away.
More recent types of locks for securing bicycles are cable-type locks which are anchored to a part of the frame of the bicycle and have a cable of adequate length to be secured around a stationary structure such as a tree, post or the support member of a bicycle rack at the location where the bicycle is to be left. The locks so provided are elongated flexible cables which carry locking elements on its opposite ends, and which can be extended through the frame and around a stationary structure, and the ends lock together to secure the bicycle to the structure.
In cable locking systems having the cable secured to some tubular or chamber part of the bicycle frame, such as the handlebar, it is necessary to use a key to remove the cable from a tubular structure of the bicycle frame, such as the handlebar.
These cable locking systems, which require the use of a key, have intricate or complicated locks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,098 discloses a cable locking system for securing bicycles and like vehicles to stationary structures. Due to the configuration of the internal elements of the lock part of the cable locking system a key is not required when starting the procedure of locking bicycles and the like to any fixed structures.
However, it has become desirable to retain the integrity of the locking system while eliminating or simplifying some elements of the internal elements of the lock part of the cable lock system.
It has been found that the spring element which biases the sliding latch plate in U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,098 can be eliminated by fashioning a latch plate which: (1) eliminates the arc of radius 30a; and (2) changes or shortens the square-shaped opening or space in the latch plate to a rectangular-shaped opening in order to prevent the plate from rising unless the cam on the lock cylinder is rotated by use of a key into the unlocked position, to accomodate the phallic-headed cable of two equal lengths.